The Colony
The Colony is a stable based in CHIKARA. As their name suggests, their gimmick is that of ant colony, which is further reinforced with their names being based on particular ants (Fire Ant, Green Ant / Silver Ant, and Carpenter Ant) and classes within an ant colony (Soldier Ant, the first and second Worker Ants). Originally debuting at the 2006 Tag World Grand Prix as a tag team consisting of Fire Ant and Soldier Ant, The Colony later grew to include a number of new members. Since debuting, The Colony has seen championship success in singles, tag team and trios''competition. In Chikara, Fire Ant and Soldier Ant are one time Campeonatos de Parejas, Fire Ant is a one time Young Lions Cupwinner, Fire Ant and Soldier Ant were the winners of the 2008 Tag World Grand Prix, Carpenter Ant was the winner of the 2009Torneo Cibernetico and Fire Ant, Soldier Ant and Green Ant (now known as Silver Ant) were the winners of the 2011 King of Trios. In addition to Chikara, the group has seen success in other promotions, with Silver Ant (as Green Ant) being a one time Wrestling is Fun! (WiF!) 24/7 Champion, the second Worker Ant (as assailAnt) being a one time WiF! Banana Champion and Fire Ant being the winner of the 2014 Forza Lucha Cup. Debut After being trained by both Mike Quackenbush and Chris Hero, Fire Ant and Soldier Ant debuted as Team Colony at the 2006 Tag World Grand Prix, where they lost in the first round to Lancelot (Lance Steel and Lance Steel).21 Soon after their debut, Team Colony immediately became ''technicos on the undercard and often teamed with fellow masked wrestler Equinox in trios matches. Later in the year, Fire Ant made a brief singles run as he participated in the fourth Young Lions Cup tournament, which he did not win. Near the end of the year, a third Ant known as Worker Ant, who was also trained by Quackenbush and Hero, joined Team Colony on November 17 to expand the tag team into a stable and thus resulting in the group's name being tweaked to The Colony. Soon after joining, Worker Ant became the group's mouthpiece, as he spoke for them in their promos. History Competed in: *CHIKARA's King of Trios in 2007 & *2008 (Fire/Soldier/Worker) *KOT 2010 & 2011 (Fire/Green/Soldier) *2012 KOT (Fire/Green/assailANT) versus The Swarm (combatANT, deviANT and Soldier Ant) Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Ants Go Marching'' (Simultaneous sitout powerbomb / neckbreaker combination, with theatrics) *'Finishing and signature triple team moves' :*''Ant Hill'' (Soldier Ant and Worker Ant hold an opponent in place between them while Fire Ant climbs onto their shoulders, dives off and hits a frog splash onto the opponent) :*''Ant-apult'' (Soldier Ant, Worker Ant or Fire Ant is catapulted into a somersalt plancha to an opponent on the outside of the ring) :*''G.I. Ant'' (Fire Ant and Worker Ant perform a delayed double flapjack on Soldier Ant, who is dropped into an aided diving splash onto an opponent) :*Simultaneous double baseball slide (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) / battering ram (Worker Ant) combination to a cornered opponent *'Fire Ant's finishing and signature moves' :*'Inverted Death Valley driver' :*'Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver' :*Fireman's carry takeover, sometimes from the top rope :*Octopus stretch :*Senton, sometimes proceeded by a running front flip to a cornered opponent :*''Stop, Drop and Roll'' (Fire Ant performs a rope aided inverted headscissors takedown to propel the opponent face first into the second turnbuckle) *'Soldier Ant's finishing and signature moves' :*'Diving headbutt while performing a salute' :*'Spinning fireman's carry cutter' :*Discus forearm smash while performing a salute :*Suicide dive, proceeded by a salute *'Worker Ant's finishing and signature moves' :*'Running lariat' :*'Sitout double underhook powerbomb' :*''Ant-zuigiri'' (Standing, twisting or a leg-feed enzuigiri) :*Moonsault :*Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *'Theme music' :*"Ants Marching" by the Dave Matthews Band Championships and accomplishments *'CHIKARA' :*Tag World Grand Prix (2008) (Fire and Soldier Ant) :*Young Lions Cup VI (Fire Ant) See also *The Colony's event history External links * Profile Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables